


What Would You Do?

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [1]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Side Dish of Feels, Arthur is a pervert, Attempt to pull teeth, Blood Kink, Comfort, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Forced Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Sadism, Sexual Content, Shy Orin, Slight torture, Spying, Undescriptive Vomiting, Unrequited Love, mentions of abuse, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: A ‘Little Shop of Horror’ twist on the old slogan ‘What would you do for a klondike bar?’. Orin is alone on his lunch break when Arthur comes in for his second appointment. Arthur knows it shouldn’t be so arousing, but goddamn it, Orin looks so sexy eating ice cream. Love confessions and naughtiness ensue.Aka: A fic where Arthur is still a creep and Orin is still a sadistic fuckSlight out of character for Orin and Arthur (Arthur is usually more childish/submissive and Orin isn’t so easily flustered/dominated).





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnuTheJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuTheJackal/gifts).



> Happy LSOH day! I didn't see many Orin/Arthur fics so I decided to make one of my own! I'm working on another one so stay tuned! :)

 

There were precious moments in the dentist office that not a single patient could be found. And it was in these precious moments that Orin Scrivello DDS decided to take his much needed lunch break. He sat down at the greeting/receptionist desk, having taken his lunch out of the ‘employee’s only’ small fridge. Orin sat awkwardly for a moment, looking around the almost painfully white waiting room. He remembered that the nurse and secretary had gone out for lunch, leaving him alone with his thoughts and food. He had packed his lunch today, pulling a turkey sandwich, chips, and a bottle of water from the sack. He knew he had a good 30 minutes until he had his next appointment, so he took his time eating. Once he finished his lunch, Orin decided to treat himself to something sweet. It was a rare thing for the dentist, caring greatly about his dental hygiene, but decided a little “pick me up” would do nicely. Getting up, he headed back to the employee room to get his dessert. Unbeknownst to him, his next appointment had decided to come in early. **Way early**. Arthur Denton was not a man of patience, especially when it came to his medical visits. It was the only place where pain was accepted and (let’s face it) expected. Even more so at Dr. Scrivello’s dental office. Orin’s tools were just so sharp and dull and heavy. Arthur shivered at the thought. And yes, he never really hid the fact that he enjoyed these appointments (while everyone else literally hid from Dr. Scrivello) but Arthur made up for it by recommending the sadist dentist to others. Well… Not really. The masochist patient had been kicked out after his very first appointment, somehow angering Orin. But that incident had been a month ago, and Arthur believed that the hot-headed dentist would forgive him in due time. So Arthur sat down in an uncomfortable waiting chair. Well, he more of squatted in the chair like usual, feet digging into the tough cushions as he waited anxiously. He sat in utter silence, noticing that not a single person could be seen nor a single scream could be heard. He  jumped out his chair, deciding to instead pace the hallway until he found another person in the dentist office. It was eerily quiet.

“Uh… Hello? Nurse?” He called out a bit nervously, “Doctor?”

There was no answer though, Arthur heading over to the slightly ajar door with the labeling of ‘employees only’. He knew it was wrong to go in there- or even look around- but his curiosity willed him to rebel. After looking over his shoulders in mild paranoia, Arthur leaned in, peeking in through the slightly open door. Orin was inside, sitting at the small break room table with his legs propped up on it. He was eating what looked like a Klondike bar, already beginning to melt. Arthur knew it wasn’t meant to be obscene, but the way Orin was eating it was almost erotic. Arthur watched as Orin absentmindedly took another bite from the chocolate covered ice cream square, vanilla white trailing down from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with his thumb before sucking it gently. He was staring off into space, not noticing how Arthur’s shadow was casting into the room. It was a much different Orin, Arthur noticed: In this setting, Orin looked… Innocent. Like a child happily eating ice cream without a care in the world; content with what he had. This image was so different than the usual Orin: Aggressive, tough, and spastic. The last characteristic was probably due to Orin’s liking of Nitrous Oxide (Or what Orin referred to as ‘giggle gas’). Arthur shook his head, getting rid of those negative thoughts towards Orin. Because Orin was perfect. He continued watching the DDS, seeing how Orin hummed lightly to himself (his ‘Dentist!’ song of course) as he finished the Klondike bar. God, he looked so… Sublime. The way his soft black hair swooped in such taste (Arthur loved to watch him comb through it during his musical numbers). How his tight leather pants left little to the imagination. And how his villainous smile caused children and adults alike to tremble in fear.

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to kiss this wonderful man. He opened the door the rest of the way, not saying a word as he strode over to Orin with sheer determination. Orin flinched- obviously startled to see Arthur- before his look of shock was replaced with a deep scowl. He jumped to his feet, seeming ready to attack.

“What the hell are you doing here, you goddamn sicko? I told you not to come ba- Mmph!” Arthur quickly grabbed the back of the dentist’s head, tilting it up to smash their lips into a passionate kiss. Orin almost immediately fought back, trying to push the slightly taller man away. But Arthur didn’t give up so easily, gripping the back of Orin’s head to keep pressing him against himself. The kiss felt… Strange. Not at all what Orin had imagined kissing a guy would feel like (Not that Orin had thought about it ever *cough cough*) Finally, Arthur pulled back, both panting and catching their breath. But the patient still held the doctor close, arm around his waist.

Orin hit against Arthur’s chest, cursing him, “Let go of me, goddamn you!” He yelled, seething with anger.

Arthur, static as usual, calmly replied, “I know you’re still mad at me, doctor, but can’t you forgive me?”

Eyes wide and cheeks blushing, Orin tried to search Arthur’s face for any evidence that it was all a sick joke. Seeing none, he gave a nervous chuckle, stuttering, “We-Well I suppose I co-could…”

Orin wasn’t used to this. He was used to being in control, feared and respected by everyone around him. Arthur had been rather submissive (and repulsing) during his last/first appointment, but now he was grabbing the situation by the reigns.

 _‘And grabbing my waist.’_ Orin thought with annoyance.

But Arthur gave a childish smile, releasing a relieved sigh, “Thank you.” He said in an almost whisper.

Orin honestly didn’t want to forgive Arthur. Not only did the bastard lay there and tease him (How unprofessional!) during his appointment, but he literally had a fucking orgasm while he was drilling his tooth. And now Arthur had enough audacity to barge into the employee’s room and forcefully make out with him. While Orin was having this flashback, Arthur was busying himself with leading Orin to one of the examination rooms and digging through the drawers to find the most sharp and painful looking tools. Orin blinked a few times, looking around the room as he slowly realized that he was now in the examining room. Arthur spun around to face him, pulling him into yet another kiss. He pulled away, giving a smug smile as he caressed the slightly shorter man’s cheek. Orin scowled.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” He said, voice just below a yell. He grabbed the front of Arthur’s shirt, shoving him into the examining chair, “Now sit there and shut up!”

Arthur shivered, suppressing a moan before saying, “Yes, doctor.”

Orin turned to his shining, sharp tools. He dug through them until he found a rather sharp dental scraper. He grinned wickedly, brandishing the horrid object as he walked back over to Arthur. Orin was going to get back at that perverted man, make him wish he never asked for pain. He climbed onto the chair, straddling the other man as he shoved the sharp scraper into his mouth. He was digging into his gums at random, soon causing bleeding and soreness. Arthur gripped Orin’s sides tightly, the dentist thinking he was doing so in displeasure. So Orin laughed, digging deeper into skin. He was soon overcome by a euphoric feeling, his breathing became labored as a satisfaction washed over him. Wanting the emotional high to last, Orin grabbed a pair of pliers from the small instrument tray. He gripped the tool in his hand, having it clutch around an incisor.

“A-And now I’m gonna pull out your **goddamn incisors** , you fucking creep!”

Orin bagan pulling and twisting, being bathed in moans and muffled yells. Yes, he was getting back at that twisted bastard! Bloody saliva was beginning to dribble down Arthur’s chin, Orin relishing in the vision of pure pain. It wasn’t until Orin lost his balance- landing in Arthur’s lap- that he realized that Arthur was actually enjoying this. Enjoying it a lot. Grip still in check, Arthur ground up against Orin’s ass.

“St-Stop!” Orin protested, “What the hell is wrong with you?! You damn slut!”

Arthur only moaned at the belittling, “Y-Yes! I’m a slut!”

 _‘I-I can’t win!’_ Orin thought with anger, _‘If I’m civil towards him, he makes out with me. If I hurt him, he tries to fuck me. What the hell do I do?!’_

Before Orin could literally kill Arthur to make him stop, lips were on his again. But they were bloody. Orin suppressed any sound that would indicate that he liked the taste. God, it was like a drug! Before he could think, Orin’s tongue was in Arthur’s mouth, trying to lap up all of the thick crimson that he could. Arthur began moaning loudly into the kiss, panting and continuing his erratic grinding.

“Y-Yes~! Oh, yes!” Arthur yelled, finishing off with a small whine.

Orin froze, feeling Arthur’s clothed member twitch against his ass as he came. Orin suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, a rush of anxiety and uncertainty. Oh god, a complete stranger had been grinding up against him, and he let him! Orin’s stomach churned, the dentist prying Arthur’s hands off of him before rushing to his feet and throwing himself over the hand washing station sink. He spent a moment dry heaving before bile began to follow, Orin puking up his sandwich, chips, and klondike bar.

Arthur was at his side in a moment, rubbing his back and shushing him gently.

“That’s it, just let it out.” He encouraged.

 _'What the hell have I done?!'_ Orin thought, holding his head in his hands as he finished. He feared that his momma was no longer proud of him, only disgusted. _'I-It wasn’t my fault! I tried to fight him but he wouldn’t let me go!'_ Orin tried to tell himself, frantically searching for a reason to why it had all happened.

Orin panted, wiping his mouth off and glaring up at the taller man as he leaned against the sink still.

“Yo-Your appointment is over, You got what you wa-wanted, so **fucking leave**.” Orin said, voice dripping in hatred.

“No.” Arthur deadpanned, hand on Orin’s shoulder.

“Wh-Why not…?” Orin asked.

He meant for his voice to sound stronger, full of anger, but Orin’s question came out sad and lonely.

“Because…” Arthur hesitated, “Because I love you.”

Taken aback, Orin looked up at Arthur with a look of surprise.

“M-Me…?”

A nod. Orin stared at the taller man with bewilderment, mouth opening for a response before closing silently.

“I-I know you don’t love me back, doctor. But… Won’t you give me a chance? We can take it slow, I can tell you’ve never… Done this before.” Arthur replied.

Orin tried to hide his blush, grumbling about how Arthur should “shut the hell up”. But Arthur only chuckled, enveloping Orin in a bear hug. Orin’s instinct was to fight back, curse and hit Arthur until he let go. But… Orin realized that the hug felt rather nice. He forced himself to relax into the embrace, resting his head against the patient’s shoulder before letting out a soft sigh. He couldn’t see it, but Arthur was smiling happily, running a hand through Orin’s lovely hair. He was happy to finally touch those dark locks.

“Stop.” Orin demanded, but not moving from the intimate hold.

“No.” Arthur replied, continuing his petting.

Orin relaxed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He told himself that if he didn’t comply, Arthur would force him into this anyways. Arthur wasn’t dumb, he knew what kind of trick Orin was trying to play on himself. But Arthur didn’t mind making Orin feel as if he didn’t have much of a choice, if it would make the dentist more comfortable and less embarrassed. It was rather cute, seeing the way Orin reacted to these unfamiliar touches and words. In all honesty, Orin wished he could stay like this forever, being held tightly and given an unfamiliar affection. But soon more patients (and the nurse and secretary) would arrive and he’d have to go back to work.

“I’m coming by to pick you up tonight at eight.” Arthur whispered tenderly yet authoritatively, “I’m taking you to dinner and then we will resume this hug for as long as you- I mean- I want.”

Orin couldn’t help but laugh at Arthur’s attempt at being assertive.

“Ok.” He said with a small smile.

Arthur smiled back before gently saying, “I’ll probably survive taking it slow… As long as you don’t eat Klondike bars around me again.”

Orin tried to hide his reddening face, burying it into Arthur’s shoulder again as he laughed.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments for more LSOH fics <3


End file.
